James
James is a character in Knight of All Knights. He is George's Older Brother. Knight of All Knights James was born in 228 A.D in a house outside of Rome. 3 Years later, his brother was born. His father, Richard the III was a solider who died in battle. He drew a picture of his dad to remember him, but an accident caused by George caused it to be burned and ruined. That was the start of James's Hatred for him. Leaving Home He played many jokes on his brother, and made his life horrible, but an accident caused him to send George to Rome. Soon, Roman Soldiers arrived and told him he had to train to go to the army. Camp and the Cave He trained to be a solider for a week, meeting General Will. A week later, he learned that his brother and friends were also going to train. He didn't believe George's adventures at first, but Will confrimed his stories. Later, James was disobeying rules and decided to check out a cave on Soul Mountain. George found out about this before the brothers and George's friends got trapped in the cave. James and George had a fight, and then Tomas made James relazie that he needed to change and apolize. When George almost died, he tried to bring him back to life. After they escaped the cave, they were on better terms. Duel and Creature He dueled with George to help train in the upcoming fight againest Cyrus. However, George wasn't getting better. In the midst of the actual duel between two rivals, more earthquakes started happening, and James asked Will to stop the duel, to no success. However, another earthquake struck, and suddenly, he and his friends found an egg. The Egg hatched, releasing a Lucubra. The Lucubra killed Cyrus, and many other soliders at camp. In the final act of bravery, Tomas saved George's life, but he was killed. Clifton killed the creature in revenge, but Tomas died. In the end of the Battle of the Camp, only General Will, Clifton, James, and George survived. It would be a painful day for James that he would remember for years to come. Adulthood Pre-Empire 3 Years after the battle at the camp, James bumped into a man who turned out to be his uncle. He also met a girl named Erica, whom he would propose to. But first, he convinced her dad to let him marry her. Both of these events were unaware to George or Clifton. 1 Year later, James saw his Mom, which he hadn't seen for 4 years. He told her about Erica and everything else. She gave him a map to where she lives. Empire - Life 2 Years later, James fought with George and Clifton againest another country/kingdom/land. James was furious that the empreror only gave them 3 extra soliders, and started questioning if they should even fight for Rome. He questioned the empreror, who happened to be his uncle. His uncle, along with Erica told him that he needed to reveal to George about the secrets he was keeping. James met Erica in the night, and Erica told him that she was pregnant, much to his suprise. Still suprised, James and Erica talked about the names of their child, and decided if it was a girl, Filia, and if it was a girl, Filius. Days later, James told George about the wedding and learned General Will had been killed. Weeks later, he was married to Erica in a lovely garden wedding. He talked to her about telling people about the child, but she wasn't so sure. He lost all sense of reason when Erica was killed by the Man in the Shadows. This also means that his child has also been killed. Quest of the Man in the Shadows He went looking for his mother, but first warned Emperor Patrick about the death of General Will and the Man in the Shadows. He almost died when the Man in the Shadows attacked, and was saddened when he saw his mom, dead. He argued with his brother, who didn't want to go to the Accona Desert, and won. Later, he honored his father and was stabbed by Echtor, who was revealed to be the Man in the Shadows. He would later save Clifton, and realize the group was in Camp Bellator ROMAE. Its revealed that he's never forgetten that Tomas saved their family, which occured in Friends (KOAK). He reflected on his time with Erica and traveled 200 years into the future. He fought againest Vandals after he escaped jail and possibly encountered Diagon. He got a tattoo during the Fall of Rome on his right arm, in the shape of a squid. He failed fighting againest Echtor, and saw Clifton die. He decided to move on from Rome, and journeyed with George north. Category:Heroes Category:Knight of All Knights Category:Males Category:Males